


Sun-Kissed Hair

by kmdmsh



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memories, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmdmsh/pseuds/kmdmsh
Summary: He had liked to think that such golden threads would never be stained. He was wrong.Olberic remembers one certain thing from his past - one he’s both come to cherished and has come to haunt him at every passing moment.





	Sun-Kissed Hair

If asked what his most vivid memory is, Olberic would answer the sun-kissed hair of someone long gone; he’d tell you how he’d always comb his hand through them, letting his calloused palm how to feel soft it was, let himself ingrain every detail to memory for years to come.

 

(No wonder the imagery still looked so vivid to him whenever he closed his eyes. No wonder it still felt so fresh for him. No wonder he still seemed to feel the gentle tickle of the ends under his nose.)

 

He’d never say anything else, no matter how many times you’d press, would simply give a forlorn smile and nod.

 

Olberic would never dare mention how those sun-kissed locks dimmed before him, how it had blood bloom within every possible space, how his most vivid memory became his most hated nightmare for the next eight years and how the sunlight in his eyes and hair and heart disappeared — all that was left was an empty husk of himself.

 

And Olberic wonders, truly he does, if he had found out that his light would disappear sooner — if he had known what Erhardt’s plan was beforehand — would something have changed?


End file.
